


Richie Tozier is Boss Man

by dear_ida



Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Comedian Richie Tozier, Domestic Fluff, Eddie Kaspbrak Lives, Established Relationship, Fix-It, M/M, half and half au, sort of??
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dear_ida/pseuds/dear_ida
Summary: He loves his job, he really, truly, does. But not when it interrupts dinner with his husband.





	Richie Tozier is Boss Man

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this? What the hell?? I'm trying to get back into the groove of writing and this is what my brain gave me. Does it make total sense? Probably not. Are there mistakes? Absolutely. Will author ever write canon storyline aka eddie's death? HELL NO THANK YOU
> 
> Also note on the verse, the Losers DID fight Pennywise. They won, Eddie and Richie showed up and left as the power couple they deserve to be, only canonical piece is Eddie losing his arm.
> 
> I haven't seen It Chapter 2 yet, so no specific spoilers outside of the ones we've been aware of since the 80s.
> 
> Please enjoy! Please leave comments and validate me and also hit me up @ dear-ida on tumblr.

Richie loved his job, he really, truly did. He was one of few people in the world that actually got to do what he loved; he was profiting (very well) off a dumb skill he picked up as a child to entertain himself. If someone had asked a ten-year-old Richie Tozier if him sitting in his room mouthing along to the voices of G I Joe would make him a millionaire one day, he would have easily told them off. But here he sits, in some fancy A-Lister restaurant, in downtown Los Angeles, with the love of his life sitting across from him.

So Richie is grateful, really, truly.

“Rich, you have to get that,” is what Eddie says to him for the third time as Richie lets his phone go to voicemail where it sits in his jacket pocket, on the back of his chair.

“I don’t have to do anything babe, I’m off the clock."

Eddie gives him The Look; one he’s mastered over years and years of their friendship-turned-romantic-relationship. Usually, it would work to get Richie to comply because he’s not one to deny his ‘Eddie-Spaghetti’ anything (as he learned quite early on in their relationship), but this is a matter of principle and Richie will not be deterred.

He watches as Eddie picks up his fork to pick at another bite of his shrimp risotto, effectively ending their mini argument. Richie begins digging back into his own food when his phone starts ringing again. He attempts to ignore it, he really, truly does, even Eddie ignores it, focusing his gaze down on his meal, sifting the ingredients around on his fork.

Here’s the thing. It’s their anniversary.

Richie had specifically instructed his team to not contact him for the next forty-eight hours at least. He didn’t think it was a tall task, just ‘hey guys piss off for two days so I can spend some time with my husband’ kind of request. Their anniversary didn’t fall on the weekend, but Eddie managed to get time off from work regardless, lord knows the man had accumulated more than enough sick days with his diligent worth ethic.

But they knew Richie’s work was different, it wasn’t a nine-to-five office job, he was a comedian. A very well -known comedian in the entertainment world and their anniversary apparently just fell along the time of year when his coworkers couldn’t just give him two fucking days.

The ringing passes again and when it doesn't start up immediately a minute later, the couple falls into a comfortable conversation about their day, taking a stroll down memory lane to their hometown of Derry. Eddie is in the middle of retelling the story of the time when he was convinced Stan was trying to drown him at the Quarry for getting his ‘bird book’ wet when Richie’s phone starts ringing again.

The downcast look that passes his husbands face when the ringing interrupts, has Richie reaching for his phone before he even realizes it.

“What?” he barks into the receiver, maintaining eye contact with Eddie he mouths an apology over the tinny voice coming through the phone.

“Sorry, Mr. Tozier? It’s Ben.”

Richie deflates a little, Ben is the new intern at the station, the kid is no more than nineteen and started less than two weeks before. Richie has no doubts one of his team members put him up to this and it pisses him off a lot; partly for this kid, and partly because this means someone is entirely aware, he asked not to be disturbed and just didn’t give a shit.

“Hi Ben, I’m at dinner right now with my husband, I’ll call you back tomorrow,” Richie watches Eddie play with his food, pretending not to listen in to the conversation.

“So sorry sir! Ronnie just asked me to call you because he wanted to remind you that you have a pre-recording for the show scheduled Monday” the kid manages to jumble out the sentence, stuttering through his nervousness, reminding Richie a little of Bill back in the day.

Richie takes a deep breath, counting to five, “is Ronnie there? Can I speak to him?”

He hears shuffling and muffled voices over the phone for a moment, and watches as Eddie finally gives up playing with his dinner and rests his elbows on the table, hands under his chin as he waits for the phone conversation to unfold.

“Hey Rich” Ronnie’s voice comes through the speaker, sounding apprehensive. Good.

Richie would like to take this conversation elsewhere but finds himself remaining seated and maintaining eye contact with Eddie as he speaks to his staff member. It gives him strength, cornily enough, to look at his husband while he’s about to reprimand his staff.

“Ronnie, I know I requested two days to not be disturbed. I said it in person, and I emailed the team. So why have I received six calls, in the last fucking hour, from you?”

“I’m sorry Rich! Maybe there was a mix-up in admin about the days? I didn’t know!”

Richie scoffs, “that can't be true, I spoke to Judy, saw her put the days in, but here you are calling me when I’m out to dinner with my husband.”

He hears Ronnie sigh, “I’m sorry Rich, honestly, tell Eds I’m sorry too, how about an extra day off? You deserve it. We have that recording Monday but--”

“Yeah sounds good” Richie interrupts, “I’m going now, talk to you Monday.” He makes an emphasis on Monday and hangs up the phone.

Eddie smirks at him from across the table as he drops his phone back into his jacket pocket.

“ You could have just turned it off after the first ring.”

Richie grins, “and watch you get all anxious and huffy about me not taking my work calls? Okay Eds”

“Well, now you’re the one that’s all huffy.”

“Am I? I feel a little professional, to be honest.”

“Professional? Is that a feeling?”

“I don’t know... I feel like I took care of business, Mr. Boss-man.” Eddie laughs and pulls one hand from under his chin to reach across for Richie’s.

He admires the differences in their hands, neither of them has especially rough-looking hands because neither work in hard labour, but Eddie’s always loved the large span of Richie’s palm. It’s always especially warm in the middle. He flips Richie’s palm and traces his knuckles, Richie has always been a little on the hairy side, even for a guy and Eddie would be lying if he said he didn’t like it.

His own hands look quite lithe in comparison to Richie’s, he’s never minded, these hands have always kept him safe. Even before his right arm became a prosthetic, Eddie can recall the feeling of both his hands wrapped up safe in Richie’s own.

“I kind of liked it to be honest,” he doesn’t make eye contact with Richie as he says it, still tracing his fingers and eyes over the veins in Richie’s hand.

But he can hear the smirk in Richie’s voice as he says” oh yeah?” Richie reaches out and squeezes his human hand, “want to get out of here?”

Eddie finally makes eye contact and pulls his hand back, “I can be persuaded.”

Not even seconds later is Richie launching his arm into the air and shouting to the closest waiter.

“Cheque please!”


End file.
